Bloody Life
by Mary-Lou Rock
Summary: Fünf Jahre nach dem Angriff des Kyuubis auf Konohagakure. Er. Ein kleiner Junge. fürchtet. Verhasst. Gejagt. Gefangen in einem Netz voller Intrigen. Sie. Eine meisterhafte Kofgeldjägerin. Gefürchtet. Unerkannt. Gnadenlos. Findet sich in einem Netz voller Intrigen wieder. Sie wurden von ihrem Dorf hintergangen und müssen stark sein. Dabei verbindet sie eines: Familie.


Edit: Because of an unappropraite Review written by an oh so brave"Guest" I have to clear some things. First of yes I come from Germany and that is not an excuse to insult myself or my work. In my opinion it´s quite funny, because whoever wrote it can´t understand a word German. So the accusition is based on prejudice. And I don´t care about things like this. So everyone is welcomed to write a review but hater comments are now doomed to get deleted. You are warned.

Teil 1/7

 **Kapitel 1: Beginn**

Es war lange her, dass sie in dieser Gegend gewesen war. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie weiträumig alles umgangen, was mit ihrer Familie in Verbindung gebracht werden könnte. Unter anderem auch ihr Heimatdorf und das Land, in welchem es gelegen war. Nicht, weil ihre Familie sie misshandelt oder ausgenutzt hatte, es war eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Man hatte sich umeinander gekümmert, gesorgt und jeden seinen Wünschen entsprechend leben lassen. Das Wohl der einzelnen Familienmitglieder stand grundsätzlich vor dem Erfolg des Clans. Und sie wollte, dass ihre Familie sicher war. Es war das mindeste, was sie den einzelnen Mitgliedern zurückgeben konnte, wenn sie nicht zuhause war. Denn wüsste auch nur irgendjemand wer ihre Familie war, könnte man sie sehr einfach mit einer Geisel erpressen. Oder ihre Verwandten könnten aus dem Dorf gewiesen oder aufgrund ihrer Taten getötet werden. Denn sie hatte sich in den letzten Jahren einen Namen gemacht. Nicht wenige wollten ihre Geheimnisse wissen, nicht zu vergessen, wie viele Menschen sie auf den Zehen getreten war. Aus dem Grund wählte sie diesen Weg, auch wenn es gerade am Anfang schwer gewesen war. Die ersten Jahre sehnte sie sich fast schon nach den Worten ihrer Eltern oder auch nur nach den oftmals brutalen Kämpfen mit ihrem Onkel. Sie hatte viel Heimweh gehabt.

Doch sie hatte es von Anfang an gewusst und trotzdem diesen Weg gewählt. Es war der hohe Preis für ihre Freiheit. Der Traum ihre Taten vor niemand anderes rechtfertigen zu müssen, keinem Dorfrat, Shinobirat oder Kagen, es war schon immer ein großer Wunsch für sie gewesen. Denn ohne diese Freiheit könnte sie nie die ganze Welt sehen. Dafür genoss sie das Kämpfen zu sehr. Doch das hätte sie nur gelernt, wenn sie den Shinobis beigetreten wäre. Niemand bekam eine freie Ausbildung in dem Bereich, ohne einem Kagen gegenüber loyal zu sein. Es war in jedem Land so gewesen. Doch sie hatte damals mit ihrem verstehenden Onkel Glück gehabt.

Seit dem wandelte sie auf dem schmalen Grat der Legalität. Denn erst im Kampf um Leben und Tod fühlte sie sich wirklich lebendig. Es war nämlich der Moment wo Stand, Hintergrund oder Aussehen nicht wichtig war. Im Kampf oder auf einem Schlachtfeld waren alle gleich. Und mit diesen Gedanken fühlte sie ich immer vollkommen frei. Ein normales ruhiges Leben mit einem netten Haus, einem liebendem Ehemann und süßen Kindern wäre nie das Richtige für sie gewesen. Sie hatte das schon in frühen Jahren gewusst. Ein Nachteil war nur von ihrem jetzigen Leben, dass sie konstant aufmerksam sein musste. Jeden Moment könnte sie angegriffen werden. Es war auch schon recht häufig passiert, dass sie gegen Menschen gekämpft hatte, die stärker waren, als sie zu Beginn gedacht hatte. Außerdem war auch schon der ein oder andere Attentäter hinter ihr her gewesen, der ihren Kopf gewollt hatte. Doch solange niemand zu ihrem inzwischen berühmten Namen ein Gesicht hatte, konnte sie relativ leicht verschwinden. Mit der Zeit hatte sie sich die verschiedensten Identitäten angewöhnt zusammen mit unterschiedlichen Kampftaktiken, die sie anwandte. Mal war es ein Shinobi, Zivilist, Nuke-nin oder Söldner, den sie sich überlegte und dessen Rolle sie dann annahm. Deswegen hatte sie inzwischen schon ein sehr großes Repertoire an Jutsus, Kampfstilen und Waffen, welche sie benutzen konnte. Dies und die Vorsichtsmaßnahme, dass sie nie bei Aufträgen ihre wirkliche Identität preisgab, hatten ihr schon oft das Leben gerettet. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie so bedeutend einfacher an Informationen kam, um Geld zu verdienen. Denn auch sie musste auf ihren Reisen irgendwie ihre Ausrüstung bezahlen. Und da draußen gab es genug laufendes Geld, um sie am Leben zu halten.

Bisher hatte sie ihre Heimat gemieden, doch nach gut zehn Jahren wollte sie endlich wieder ihre Familie sehen. Feststellen, wie sie sich entwickelt hatten, ob sie gewachsen war. Denn kurz bevor sie das Dorf verlassen hatte, war ihr Onkel und eine bestimmte rothaarige Frau sich sehr nah gewesen. Was daraus entstanden war wusste sie nicht. Mit dem Aufbruch in ein neues Leben hatte sie den Kontakt abgebrochen und jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Familie abgelegt. Kontaktlinsen und eine schwarze Färbung hatten ihr naturblond und die meerblauen Augen versteckt. Ihre Kleidung sah, wie die einer normalen Reisenden aus. Nicht mehr wie die Ausrüstung eines Kämpfers. Die hatte sie sicher in den verschiedensten Schriftrollen versigelt. Eine jede von denen konnte nur sie selbst öffnen. Niemand würde so Verdacht schöpfen, was normalerweise ihr Handwerk war.

Langsam lichtete sich der Wald und sie konnte nach langer Zeit wieder die vertrauten Mauern ihres Heimatdorfes sehen. Zuhause. Mit keinem anderen Dorf verband sie so viele Erinnerungen. Hier hatte sie eine idyllische Kindheit gehabt, zwar als Einzelgängerin, aber mit einer liebenden Familie. Obwohl viele Kinder, die in Shinobidörfern lebten, die Akademie besuchen wollten, hatte sie sich immer mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt. Sie wollte nicht einfach wie eine Marionette die Befehle und Aufträge anderer ausführen, für Gründe, die sie verachtete. Schon damals kamen ihr die Clanoberhäupter und der Dorfrat sehr suspekt, manipulativ und intrigant vor. Und ihr Onkel hatte auch die eine oder andere Geschichte über bestimmte Missionen und Abteilungen erzählt, die mehr als fragwürdig waren. Aber trotzdem wollte sie kämpfen können. Schon im frühen Alter wollte sie selbstständig sein, sich selbst schützen können. Ohne die Hilfe anderer, welche sie verraten könnten. Es war reines Glück, dass ihr Onkel ein Shinobi mit dem Rang Jonin war. Er hatte sie damals durch die Mangel genommen und ihr jedes noch so kleine bisschen seines Wissens beigebracht. Es gab keinen Tag an dem sie damals nicht mit Muskelkater oder ähnlichen Schmerzen aufgewacht war. Sie hatte immer geflucht, gezetert und geschimpft über ihren Onkel, aber im Nachhinein wusste sie, dass er sie damit auf das schmutzige Leben eines Shinobis vorbereitet hatte. Ganz ohne Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen Welt, wie sie den Genin und dem Großteil der Shinobis vorgespielt wurde. Wahrscheinlich wollte er auch, dass sie wegen dem harten Trainingsregiment aufhören würde, doch er hatte nicht mit ihren unbändigen Willen gerechnet.

Es gab damals genug Menschen aus ihrem Dorf, die es nicht gewollt hätten, dass sie zwar im Kampf ausgebildet wurde, aber nicht in den Dienst ihres Dorfes treten würde. Deswegen hatten sie das Training vor allen außerhalb der Familie verheimlicht. Im Großen und Ganzen hieß es tagsüber in einer geheimen Höhle trainieren, nachts von ihrem Onkel unterrichtet werden und zwischendurch auch noch essen, schlafen und sich um die Familie kümmern. Den einen oder anderen Abend hatte sie damals auch in dem Restaurant ihrer Eltern aushelfen müssen. Dieser Trainingsplan hatte ihr einiges an Energie und vor allem Disziplin abverlangt. Aber es hatte sich in ihren Augen mehr als gelohnt. Egal, wie stark ihre Gegner in der Vergangenheit auch gewesen waren, sie hatte alle besiegt. Am liebsten natürlich mit ihrem Schwert, dass ihr Onkel ihr am Tag der Abreise geschenkt hatte. Niemand wusste, dass er Chimamire no Shi, was so viel bedeutete wie blutiger Tod, in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Es glich eher einem Enthauptungsmesser, da es fast genauso groß war wie sie mit einer entsprechend breiten Klinge. Sie war komplett aus einem schwarzen Metall, was sowohl unzerstörbar, als auch niemals stumpf werden würde. Ein Zusatz war, dass es Blut absorbierte und in zusätzliche Schlagkraft umwandelte. Eigentlich war es ein Zweihänder, aber sie hatte solange trainiert, bis sie stundenlang einhändig damit kämpfen konnte. Es war ihr Erkennungszeichen geworden, auf dem blutigen Weg, welchen sie eingeschlagen hatte. Wegen diesem Schwert hatte sie auch ihren gefürchteten Namen bekommen. Fumetsu no ken. Unsterbliche Klinge. Keiner wusste, dass sie nach besonders schwierigen Kämpfen oft am Rande des Todes stand. Nur durch das viele Chakra, was sie speicherte und vielseitigen Medizinkenntnissen im Bereich von Anatomie und Kräutern, die sie hatte, konnte sie überleben.

Kurz vor dem Tor blieb sie stehen und betrachtete das Panorama. Die Sonne schien, auf den Straßen tummelten sich die Menschen unter den Blicken der alten Steingesichter. Aber es schien irgendwie anders als damals. Wenn sie nicht offiziell ihre Familie besuchen würde, würde sie niemals durch das lächerliche Tor gehen, der „einzige" Eingang ins Dorf. Sie kannte die verschiedenen Verteidigungssiegel, die verschiedenen Mechanismen und konnte aufgrund ihrer Erfahrung die Wege der Patrouillen schon fast voraus sagen. In ihrer Kindheit und Jugend hatte sie genug Schleichwege bei ihrem nächtlichen Herumstreunen entdeckt, um problemlos ins Dorf ein- oder auszusteigen. Aber so musste sie sich bei den beiden Chunin anmelden und einen auf hilflose Reisende machen. Wie langweilig es doch war normal und unschuldig zu agieren.

Die üblichen Fragen wurden ausgetauscht, doch wo sie ihren Namen sagte, schockte sie die diensthabenden Shinobi. „Na-Namikaze sagst du?" „Ja, wieso?" Die beiden Chunins, welche sie durchsucht hatten, natürlich ohne etwas Gefährliches zu finden, schluckten nur schwer und sahen sich unsicher an. „Aber die sind alle bei dem Angriff des Kyuubis gestorben. Minato Namikaze, war der Hokage, der den Fuchsdämon besiegt hat und sein älterer Bruder ist mit seiner Frau als einer der vielen Zivilisten gestorben. Der Angriff des Kyuubis vor fünf Jahren war äußerst verheerend für das Dorf."

Sie hatte zwar schon viele schlimme Dinge erlebt, aber das war etwas mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Ihre ganze wichtige Familie einfach tot. Tränen fingen an sich in ihren Augen zu sammeln. Die Frage nach dem warum stand für sie offen in dem Raum. Und auch Schuldgefühle. Hätte sie damals ihrem Drang nach Freiheit nicht gefolgt, vielleicht würden sie dann noch leben. Dann hätte sie vielleicht noch Familie. Das Wissen, das man jederzeit nach zuhause zurückkehren konnte, es war immer in ihrem Herzen gewesen, doch jetzt? Sie war alleine. Niemand kannte sie richtig und niemand würde sie akzeptieren. Schließlich war sie frei, ohne Regeln ohne ein Dorf hinter ihr. Nur eine wandernde Kopfgeldjägerin, auch wenn jeder mit ihrem berühmten Namen einen Mann verband. Es war bedrückend. Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr ihre Umgebung mitbekommen. Man führte sie direkt zum Hokagen. Den Turm, welchen sie nie betreten hatte, seine Schwelle überquerte sie einfach. Vor der Tür blieb sie mit ihrer Eskorte stehen. Irgendein namenloser Shinobi, auf dessen Tod kein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt worden war, also unwichtig und schwach. Sie spürte die riesige Chakraquelle. Und sie war noch vage vertraut. Also klopfte sie an und trat nach der Bestätigung ein.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, der Hokage saß hinter dem großen Schreibtisch. Seine Haare und Bart waren grauer geworden und auch die Falten waren mehr geworden, er war eindeutig gealtert. Wie immer lagen Berge an Papier überall verteilt. Das hatte Minato ihr immer erzählt. Doch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag auf ihr. Mizuki Namikaze. Schöner Mond des Wellenwindes. Er musterte sie, nahm jedes noch so kleine Detail in sich auf. Sie sah ihrem verstorbenen Onkel so ähnlich. Er schien zu wissen, dass sie die Echte war und nicht jemand, der nur ihre Identität angenommen hatte.

„Du bist also nach den ganzen Jahren wieder nach Hause gekehrt, Mizuki. Es freut mich dich wieder im Dorf zu haben." Er sagte das, obwohl sie nie miteinander gesprochen hatten. Die ersten fünfzehn Jahre war sie kaum auf den Straßen des Dorfs gewesen und die Zeit danach wollte sie nicht mehr zurück. „Was hast du eigentlich alles auf deiner Reise erlebt?" Und sie fing an zu erzählen mit einem strahlenden Gesicht. Natürlich hielt sie sich insgesamt vage, erzählte weniger von den Orten und mehr von den Erlebnissen, erwähnte keine Person genau. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass ihr Alibi ansonsten auffliegen könnte. In den letzten Jahren war nirgendwo eine Frau mit ihrem Namen aufgetaucht, geschweige denn jemand mit ihrem Aussehen. Und der Hokage würde sie als zu unbedeutend empfinden, um nach Orten und Namen zu fragen, dass wusste sie. Schließlich war sie nur eine einfache reisende Zivilistin.

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, lächelte er Mizuki an, bevor die Miene des Hokagen nachdenklich wurde. Kurz schien er nach den Worten zu suchen, bevor er anfing zu erzählen. Von ihrer Familie. Erst von ihren Eltern, was sie in den nachfolgenden Jahren erlebt hatten. Mizuki wusste nichts davon. Jegliche Suche nach Informationen hätte ihre Familie in Gefahr bringen können. Und so lauschte sie den Worten des alten Hokagen. Von dem Restaurant, was ihre Eltern erfolgreich geführt hatten, von den Dingen, welche sie erreicht und erlebt hatten. Es tat gut zuzuhören. Vor allem, da sie um die Toten wusste. Es schmerzte zwar in ihrem Herzen, hier und da flossen die Tränen, weil sie die einfach nicht zurückhalten wollte. Es wurde von ihr erwartet traurig und verletzt zu sein und sie hatte vor den Erwartungen gerecht zu werden.

Dann erzählte er von ihrem heroischen Onkel, wie er ein ganzes Dorf rettete. Aber auch die Zeit davor. Das Team welches er hatte, welche Dienste er Konoha im Krieg erwiesen hatte, wie er immer mehr Aufgaben übernahm und letztendlich auch seine Ernennung zum Hokagen der vierten Generation, dem Yondaime Hokagen. Aber auch die Tragödien nannte Hiruzen. Zwei seiner Schüler tot und der Dritte, welcher sich als einer der loyalsten Shinobis entpuppt hatte, Kakashi Hatake. Natürlich hatte auch Mizuki über ihn schon etwas gehört, denn es war wahrscheinlich, dass er irgendwann ein hohes Kopfgeld haben würde. Dann beschrieb Sarutobi noch die Liebesbeziehung zu Kushina, welche aber auf Wunsch des Paars geheim gehalten worden war. Den Grund nannte er nicht, doch Mizuki wusste ihn sowieso. Die Kunoichi hatte den Kyuubi, den neunschwänzigen Fuchs in sich gehabt. Die Frage war nur, wer hatte den Bijuu jetzt in sich versiegelt bekommen? Denn auch sie war tot. Das Chakra des stärksten der Bijuus würde jeden normalen Menschen umbringen. Nur jemand aus dem Uzumaki-Clan würde es überleben. Dieser war nur in alle Winde zerstreut, nachdem ihr Heimatdorf Uzushiogakure zerstört worden war. Hatten sie also doch noch jemanden aus Kushinas Familie gefunden und zum Leben als Jinchuuriki verdammt?

Es war die Frage, welche Mizuki durch den Kopf ging, als sie durch das vertraute fremde Dorf ging. Vieles hatte sich verändert und trotzdem schwelgte sie in Erinnerungen. Fast wie von selbst führten ihre Füße sie zu dem Haus, welches sie früher als ihres bezeichnen konnte. Unten war das Restaurant gewesen und das Obergeschoss wurde damals zum wohnen genutzt. Ganz früher hatte auch Minato mit ihnen in einem Haus gewohnt, doch er hatte später eine Wohnung im Shinobiviertel von Konohagakure gemietet. Diese hatten nämlich immer im Innenhof einen geschützten Trainingsplatz gehabt. Und dann zwang sie sich weiterzugehen. Die Wohnung, welche sie großzügiger Weise von dem Hokqgen zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen hatte, würde sie noch lange genug sehen. Denn jetzt wo sie erfahren hatte, dass ihre Familie tot war, wollte sie wenigstens ihr, Erbe erhalten. Sowohl ihre Eltern, als auch ihr Onkel hatten neben viel Geld auch andere unschätzbar wertvolle Dinge gehabt. Doch sie ahnte, dass es Probleme geben würde. Nicht nur würde es bedeuten die Zustimmung eines Clans zu bekommen, sondern es würde auch heißen, dass sie das Oberhaupt des Namikaze-Clans werden müsste. Ansonsten würde sie das Erbe nicht erhalten. Da sie aber nur eine Zivilistin war, musste mehr als die Hälfte des Shinobirats zustimmen. Realistisch gesehen würde sie diese nie bekommen. Deswegen überlegte sie sich langsam schon einmal einen Plan B. Denn sie würde nicht zulassen, dass das Erbe ihrer Familie in falsche Hände geriet. Und wenn sie dafür sterben musste. Die Entscheidung würde in der morgigen Versammlung stattfinden, so hatte es der alte Hokagen ihr versprochen. Nicht einmal hatte er sie gewarnt, dass sie wahrscheinlich verlieren würde. Wenn Mizuki sich nicht so gut in den Traditionen und der Politik auskennen würde, wäre sie einfach überrumpelt worden. Schon wieder konnte sie in den Gedanken ihrem Onkel danken, für das Wissen, welches ihr bis heute half.

Tief in Gedanken versunken saß sie letztendlich in einem Park, ein kleiner Teil davon war zum Spielplatz umfunktioniert worden. Mit der Zeit sah sie viele Kinder, welche sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten und später wieder aufgesammelt wurden. Irgendwann wusste sie auch, zu welchen Familien die Kinder gehörten. Ganz zum Schluss fielen ihr auch die Namen der einzelnen Eltern ein. Viele waren in ihrem Alter gewesen. Für Stunden schaute sie ruhig dem idyllischen Geschehen zu, fragte sich, ob auch sie so normal hätte sein können. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht würde der Namikaze-Clan dann noch leben. Hätte sie sich anderes entschieden. Nicht für die Freiheit, sondern für das Wohl des Dorfs. Doch obwohl alles so harmonisch wirkte, fiel ihr schnell etwas auf. Ein Straßenkind. Müde hing es auf einer Schaukel, hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Jeder machte einen großen Bogen um dieses Kind. Sowohl Erwachsenen als auch Kinder. Niemand kam, um ihn abzuholen, obwohl schon die Sonne unterging, ihm wurde kein zweiter Blick geschenkt. Die Haare waren früher mal ein helles blond gewesen und der ausgemergelte Körper schien schon fast verwahrlost, was die zerrissene Kleidung zu unterstreichen schien. Zuerst machte Mizuki eine Sache stutzig. Obwohl der kleine Junge auf der Straße zu leben schien, hatte er nicht eine Verletzung. Weder einen blauen Fleck, eine Schürfwunde oder Narben. Nichts. Und das obwohl er eindeutig mal verletzt gewesen sein musste. Sie konnte noch die eingetrockneten Blutflecke auf dem Stoff sehen.

Vorsichtig stand Mizuki von der Bank auf. Ihre Neugierde war geweckt. Sie hatte auf ihren Reisen schon viel gesehen, aber kaum jemanden, der solche Heilfähigkeiten in dem jungen Alter gehabt hatte. Es ließ sie darauf schließen, dass er eigentlich einem Clan angehören musste. Denn nur in diesen wurden solche Fähigkeiten weiter gegeben. Mit jedem leisen langsamen Schritt den sie auf den Jungen zuging, überlegte sie, welchen Clan er angehören könnte. Da sie eine längere Distanz überwinden musste, hatte sie Zeit. Denn ihr fiel immer nur eine Geschichte ein, die sie erzählt bekommen hatte. Von der Durchhaltekraft eines Uzumakis, deren Wunden immer schneller zu heilen schienen. Und plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. Er war ein Uzumaki. In ihm war der Kyuubi, der neunschwänzige Fuchsdämon versiegelt. Und sie kannte diese Kombination noch von Kushina. Schnelles Heilen der wunden durch viel zu viel Chakra. Die Frage war nur, warum er nicht die charakteristisch blutroten Haare hatte. Ihre Frage wurde beantwortet, als der kleine Junge seinen Kopf hob. Meerblaue Augen schauten sie skeptisch an. Sie war näher an ihm herangetreten, als all die anderen Menschen, der Grund, warum er sie wohl bemerkt hatte. Gerade jetzt wirkte er so unendlich vertraut in Mizukis Augen. Selten gab es in Konohagakure jemanden mit dieser Merkmals-Kombination. Sie hatte gedacht die letzte zu sein. Doch vor ihr saß niemand anderes als Minatos und Kushinas Sohn. Ein Sinnbild seines Aussehen und ihrer Fähigkeiten.

Sein Status als Straßenkind sagte ihr nur eindeutig, was Konoha ihrem Cousin und auch ihr selbst vorzuenthalten schien. Die Dorfbewohner schienen ihn zu hassen. Schon oft hatte sie gesehen, wie diese Taktiken angewandt wurden, um andere Jinchuuriki einem gehorsam zu machen. Man musste sie nur in eine hassende Umgebung leben lassen und sie würden für das kleinste bisschen an Liebe und Zuneigung jeden deiner Befehle ausführen. Es war grausam aber äußerst einfach umzusetzen. Deswegen ging sie ohne zu Zögern weiter, hielt ihr Gesicht offen. Er würde jede Lüge, und sei es auch das Verstecken von ihren Emotionen, sofort erkennen. Sie war nicht mehr allein, sie hatte noch Familie, hatte damit noch ein Zuhause. Allein dieser Gedanke ließ den Verlust weniger schwer wiegen lassen. Vorsichtig sank sie auf ihre Knie, nahm damit seine Augenhöhe ein. Wohlwissend, dass er sie nicht kannte noch traute, ließ sie dem kleinen Jungen den Freiraum wegzurennen. Die Hände hatte sie bewusst gefaltet auf ihre Beine gelegt. Es war ihr egal, dass ihre einfache Kleidung bald von Grasflecken verschmutzt werden würde. Aufmerksame und viel zu erwachsene Augen hatten jeder ihre Bewegungen genau beobachtet. Der Körper des kleinen Jungen schien bis aufs Äußerste angespannt zu sein, um jederzeit bei drohender Gefahr fliehen zu können. Mizuki wusste, dass niemand mehr da war, der dieses Zusammentreffen melden könnte. Weder Zivilist noch Shinobi würde hiervon wissen. Sie wartete geduldig auf seine Reaktion.

Er schien sich lange überwinden zu müssen, bevor er sich wieder bewegte. Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand und näherte sich damit Mizukis Gesicht. Seine Augen schienen jedes Detail von ihr aufnehmen zu wollen. Vorsichtig, als habe er Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, strich er ihr durch die Haare. Sie waren selbst gepflegt und mit etwas mehr Länge als sein immer noch störrisch und standen leicht in alle Richtungen ab. Er machte weiter und folgte mit seinem Finger sanft ihre Gesichtsform. Obwohl er Mizuki anschaute, schien er nicht sie nicht zu sehen. Langsam ließ er die Hand samt Arm wieder zurückfallen, unterbrach den Körperkontakt. Er schien eine Entscheidung gefällt zu haben. „Du siehst fast so aus, wie ich." Er blickte zu Boden, wollte weiter nichts sagen, schien auf ein Urteil zu warten. „Unsere Väter waren Geschwister, wir sind verwandt." Unsicher schaute er Mizuki aus seinen Augen an, schien zu zweifeln. Und sie konnte es verstehen, denn sie vertraute ebenso wenig. „Familie bedeutet sich umeinander zu sorgen und zu kümmern. Jeden zu stärken, damit man sich frei entwickeln kann und über sich hinauswächst. Denn damit eine Familie funktioniert muss das Wohl eines jeden an erster Stelle stehen." In ihrem Kopf hallten die Stimmer ihrer Familie aus einer Erinnerung wieder. „Ich habe damals meinen Weg in Freiheit gewählt. Noch immer steht für mich die Familie und damit jetzt auch du an erster Stelle. Willst du beginnen einen ähnlichen Weg zu gehen? Ganz ohne den Hass der Dorfbewohner, ohne hungernden Magen, ohne Verletzungen, die man dir nie hätte zufügen dürfen, ohne jemanden, der dich später ausnutzen wird? Es liegt in deiner Hand."

Langsam erhob sich Mizuki aus ihrer knienden Position. Sie wollte ihn zu nichts zwingen. Man hatte auch ihr damals die freie Entscheidung für ihre Zukunft gegeben. Auch wenn ihre Familie sich immer große Sorgen gemacht hatte, wegen ihres Berufs. Um ihm den Rücken zuzukehren, brauchte sie viel Kraft. Sie musste daran denken, dass auch sie ihre lebensverändernde Entscheidung in seinem Alter getroffen hatte. Trotzdem schrie alles in Mizuki ihn mitzunehmen, ihn zu schützen vor dem Dorf, was ihn ausnutzen wollte. Federleichte Schritte rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken. Doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Erst als eine kleine Hand nach ihrer eigenen griff, löste sie ihren unbestimmten Blick in die Ferne. Mit einem Lächeln blickte sie auf den kleinen Jungen herab. „Du solltest aber wissen, dass ich nicht das ehrbarste Leben führe und häufig auf der Flucht bin." Fast schon erwartete Mizuki, dass er ihre Hand wie glühendes Eisen loslassen würde, doch er festigte nur seinen Griff und blickte sie an. „Man beschimpft mich als Monster und ich bin aufgrund dessen nie in Sicherheit. Doch vielleicht kann es besser werden, wenn wir eine Familie sind."

Auf dem Weg das Dorf zu verlassen, schickte Mizuki zwei Doppelgänger los. Diese Technik war ihre eigene Kreation, mit der sie in der Vergangenheit schon oft den Tod ihrer Identitäten vorgetäuscht hatte. Niemand würde merken, dass sie als Original verschwunden war. Ein Doppelgänger würde morgen die Versammlung besuchen. Der zweite würde bei Komplikationen das Erbe der Namikaze und Uzumaki stehlen. Als die beiden das Dorf hinter sich gelassen hatten, ohne entdeckt zu werden, begann sie zu erzählen. Wer seine Eltern waren, was ihnen passiert war, wer sie war, was sie machte, welche Vermutungen sie hatte. Auch seinen Status als Jinchuuriki sprach sie an. Aber auch er taute langsam auf. Von seinem Namen, über verschiedene Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen, welche er gemacht hatte. Und er fing an Fragen für die Zukunft zu stellen Sie wurden langsam miteinander vertrauter. Sicher führte sie ihn zu der Höhle, in der sie lange Zeit trainiert hatte. Schon seit einer Ewigkeit schien niemand mehr hier gewesen zu sein. Trotzdem machten sie es sich bequem und warteten auf das, was passieren würde.

Ihr Doppelgänger machte es sich an dem länglichen Tisch im Hokageturm bequem. Natürlich zeigte sie es nicht nach außen. Denn hier saßen einflussreiche und teilweise auch gefährliche Leute an einem Tisch. Von dem Hokagen, welchen sie nicht einschätzen konnte, über seine drei Berater, bis hin zu den Oberhäuptern der Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Aikimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame und Inuzuka. Wobei gerade sie sehr viele Informationen über die Oberhäupter besaß. Schließlich war auf jeden einzelnen von ihnen mehr oder weniger viel Kopfgeld in den verschiedenen Nationen ausgesetzt worden. Mal hatten sie sich als Gefahr herausgestellt und andere beruhten wiederrum auf diplomatische Zwischenfälle. Das war ein Wagnis, welches man eingehen musste, um der Kopf eines Clans zu werden. Und um so weit zu kommen musste man sich oft erst als würdig erweisen im Kampf oder der Diplomatie. Gerade deswegen wusste sie, dass jeder einzelne von ihnen zu einer Gefahr werden konnte. Sie hatte genug Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen und genug Informationen gesammelt, bevor sie nach Konohagakure gekommen war. Niemand sollte ihre wahre Identität herausbekommen. Noch weniger sollten sie wissen, dass Mizuki und ihr Cousin schon weit weg waren. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass alle für den Zustand ihres Cousins verantwortlich waren, aber sie schätzte auch nicht, dass jeder in diesem Raum unschuldig war. Denn spätestens der Hokage hätte Bescheid wissen müssen. Sie wollte wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich war und vor allem, wer den Neunschwänzigen Fuchs freigelassen hatte. Über Minato hatte sie genug Geschichten von Kushina erzählt bekommen und wusste deswegen auch von der Stärke des Fuuinjutsus, des Siegels, welches den Kyuubi gefangen gehalten hatte. Sie wollte Antworten, doch irgendwie hatte sie schon fast das Gefühl, dass sie heute nicht eine einzige Antwort bekommen würde.

Schließlich begann der Hokage zu sprechen. Da sie nur eine Zivilistin war, durfte sie selbst nicht vor dem Shinobirat ihre Bitte vorbringen. Während Sarutobi ihre Identität als Nichte von Minato preisgab, beobachtete sie das Mienenspiel der einzelnen Anwesenden. Mizuki wusste um ihren Nachteil. Man kannte sie nicht, wusste nicht, was sie erlebt hatte, welchen Charakter sie hatte und vor allem, ob sie ein würdiges Oberhaupt war. Vor allem müssten die Anwesenden bei Zustimmung Macht abgeben an eine Person deren Intention sie nicht kannten. Diese Skepsis spiegelte sich auch mehr oder weniger in den Gesichtern wieder. Mizuki hatte auch mit niemanden vorher sprechen können, der Hokage hatte dafür das Treffen des Shinobirats sehr unvorteilhaft gelegt. Schließlich endete er mit seiner schon fast kleinen Rede. Der Hokage schien zuversichtlich. Er hatte ja auch als einziger sich bisher mit ihr unterhalten. Deswegen schien er so naiv zu sein. Die Frage stand also im Raum. Sollte sie das Oberhaupt des Namikaze-Clans werden und das damit verbundene Erbe erhalten? Die Abstimmung dauerte nur kurz und war mehr als eindeutig. Der Hokage schaute sie nur entschuldigend an, erwartete wie alle anderen Anwesenden, dass sie aufgrund der scheinbaren Ungerechtigkeit in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Doch Mizukis Miene blieb ausdruckslos, als sie sich von dem Stuhl erhob und auf die Tür zuging. So ein Verhalten würde die einzelnen mehr schocken, als alles andere. Widerspruchslos ein Urteil hinnehmen, ohne Erklärungen oder ähnliches hören zu wollen.

Doch Mizuki wollte den anderen eine Warnung geben. In ihrem Kopf hatte sich schon ein Plan entwickelt. Denn sie ahnte, dass sie nur in Konoha die Wahrheit über den Tod ihrer Familie und die Verwahrlosung ihres Cousins bekommen würde. Warum sollte sie die Oberhäupter, Berater und dem Hokagen nicht auf die Zukunft vorbereiten. Denn irgendwer würde sich mit den vielen Intrigen das eigene Grab schaufeln. Sie würde ihre Familie rächen. An der Tür angekommen drehte sie sich noch einmal nach Protokoll um, verbeugte sich und sagte dabei: „Dankeschön, für eure Zeit und die eindeutige Entscheidung, welche ihr als Shinobirat beschlossen habt. Was ihr damit erreicht habt, einer unscheinbaren jungen Frau ihr Erbe zu verwehren, wird nur die Zukunft zeigen. Doch ich glaube kaum, dass es für euren Vorteil sein wird." Das ganze sagte sie bewusst mit einem emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck, monotoner Stimme aber einem warnenden eiskalten Blick. Eine bedrückende Stille herrschte daraufhin, doch sie achtete beim Herausgehen nicht auf die Mienen des Shinobirats hinter ihr. Als die Türen sich hinter ihr schlossen, wusste sie, dass dieser Doppelgänger heute sterben würde. Irgendjemand würde sie als Bedrohung ansehen und sie töten wollen Es war also Zeit für ihren anderen Plan. Das Dorf Konohagakure hatte sich unbewusst mit zwei mächtigen Clan angelegt und es war erst der Beginn. Mizuki glaubte kaum, dass das Dorf ohne Verluste aus der Misere herauskommen würde.

* * *

„Was soll das heißen, Mizuki Namikaze hat mehrere Anbus angegriffen und wurde bei der Verteidigung der Anbus getötet." „Ihr habt doch auch die Drohung in ihren letzten Worten gehört, Sarutobi. Sie war eine gefährliche Frau, über die wir richtig geurteilt haben." Die Miene des Hokagen schien nachdenklich. „Das hätte ich mir bei ihr gar nicht vorstellen können, sie schien einfach nur eine unschuldige schwache Zivilistin zu sein, die um ihre Familie trauerte."

Nach einer kurzen Pause nahm der alte Hokage das Gespräch wieder auf: „Gibt es sonst noch etwas Wichtiges was meine Aufmerksamkeit erfordert?" „Ja, Naruto Uzumaki ist spurlos verschwunden und das Erbe der Namikaze und Uzumaki wurde entwendet. Ich persönlich schätze, dass es zwischen den drei Ereignissen einen Zusammenhang gibt, doch genaueres konnte ich noch nicht herausfinden. Im Falle unseres Jinchuuriki würde ich auf seine Ergreifung eine Prämie ausstellen, wenn er in den nächsten Monaten weiterhin verschwunden bleibt. Nicht auszudenken, was man in den falschen Händen mit ihm machen könnte." Der Hokage konnte auf Danzou Shimuras logischen Worten nur Nicken. Es war schon merkwürdig, dass diese drei Sachen gleichzeitig stattgefunden hatten.

* * *

 **eigene Kommentare**

Ja, ich weiß, es ist etwas verändert zur ersten Version dieses Kapitels, doch es passt mit meinem jetzigen Schreibstil besser überein. Auch hab ich ein paar inhaltliche Fehler ausgemerzt und Klischees rausgeschmissen.

Doppelgänger: Im Original von Naruto gibt es zwei Techniken, die verbunden dafür sorgen können, dass jeder glaubt es mit einem echten Menschen zu tun zu haben. Zu aller erst der Schatten-Doppelgänger (Kage-Bunshin) an sich. Dieser kann ein paar Treffer einstecken, doch bei mit genug Kraft löst sich dieser auf. Das zweite Jutsu benutzt Kabuto, um nach der Invasion als Tod zu gelten. Dafür lässt er einen toten Shinobi sein Aussehen annehmen. Da dies nicht herauskommt, kann man davon ausgehen, dass selbst eine medizinische Untersuchung diese Technik nicht aufdecken kann.

Mischt man diese beiden Techniken mit einem Siegel (Fuuin-Jutsu), welches den Doppelgänger mehr Kraft gibt und dafür sorgt, dass er erst verzögert nach seinem „Tod" sich auflöst, hat man ein perfektes Jutsu, um den eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen.

Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass alles verständlich war. Wenn nicht würde ich mich über Fragen, Kritik usw. freuen. Ich werde auch versuchen jedem zu antworten.

* * *

Überarbeitung 19.11.2016


End file.
